


Niebiański język

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Harry denerwuje się przed ostatecznym starciem z Voldemortem. Na szczęście jest ktoś przy nim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celestial Language](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/276990) by Batsutousai. 



> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10181042/1/Celestial-Language

**Niebiański język**  
  
— Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego, siedzisz tutaj jak... co to było za określenie?  
  
— Tragiczny bohater — odpowiedział skulony na parapecie młody mężczyzna.  
  
— Och, nie. To jest zbyt łagodne. — Salazar pstryknął nagle palcami, gdy przypomniał sobie odpowiednie wyrażenie. — Królowa dramatu.  
  
Intensywnie zielone oczy skierowały się na mężczyznę, by spiorunować go wzrokiem, ale byłoby to o wiele skuteczniejsze, gdyby ich właściciel nie wyglądał na tak zrezygnowanego.  
  
Salazar uniósł tylko brew i przeszedł przez mały pokój znajdujący się w jednej z wież. Do czasu gdy dotarł do chłopaka, Harry zdołał odwrócić się, by spojrzeć na widok za oknem. Czarodziej podążył za jego wzrokiem do rozbitego po drugiej stronie obozu i lekko widocznych tam oddziałów.  
  
— Nikomu nie pomagasz siedząc tutaj — powiedział lekko, podnosząc rękę, by przeczesać roztargane, kruczoczarne włosy.  
  
Harry pochylił się do dotyku. Razem z głębokim westchnieniem, zniknęło małe napięcie w ciele, które utrzymywało go w pozycji siedzącej. Oparł się o Salazara, śledząc wzrokiem otaczającą ich barierę.  
  
— Tęsknie za gwiazdami — powiedział cicho.  
  
Godric powiedziałby w tym momencie jakiś żart, mając nadzieję na wywołanie u niego uśmiechu. Helga przytuliłaby go, tak jakby był dzieckiem obudzonym z koszmaru, a Rowena zrobiłaby coś całkowicie zbyt pragmatycznego i całkowicie nie pomocnego.  
  
Salazar wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie, aby oświetlić pokój za nimi, obrazem nocnego nieba.  
  
Harry przesunął się tak, by móc zobaczyć pokój za Założycielem. Wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Gdy spojrzał na Salazara w jego oczach było widać zdziwienie i wdzięczność.  
  
Salazar przesunął się i oparł plecami o ścianę przy oknie, jednak nadal był na tyle blisko, by jego dłoń nie opuściła głowy Harry'ego.  
  
— Uczyłeś się o gwiazdach?  
  
— Tak — potwierdził cicho Harry, śledząc wzrokiem migoczącą iluzję.  
  
— Naucz mnie — zażądał Salazar pocierając palcami tył głowy Harry’ego.  
  
Chłopak wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, który balansował,gdzieś pomiędzy przyjemnością, a zmieszaniem.  
  
— Nie znasz ich? — zapytał po dłuższej chwili wyginania głowy pod dłonią Salazara.  
  
W takich chwilach było bardzo oczywiste, że Harry dorastał bez pozytywnego kontaktu fizycznego. Salazar zastanawiał się, jak wielu profesorów i starszych uczniów zaprzeczało istnieniu okropnej sytuacji domowej młodzieńca.  
  
— Tych nie znam — szepnął. Jego głos był cichy, dopasowany do nastroju, który powstał, gdy stali pod gwiazdami. — Minęło ponad tysiąc lat. Nawet gwiazdy zmieniają się po tak długim czasie.  
  
Harry mruknął ze zrozumieniem, a potem zeskoczył z parapetu. Kiedy ręka Salazara wysunęła się z rozczochranych, kruczoczarnych włosów, Harry złapał ją i bardzo wymownie pociągnął do przodu i umieścił na swoim brzuchu.  
  
Salazar zrozumiał to przesłanie. Zrobił krok do przodu i owinął drugą rękę wokół młodzieńca, łącząc dłonie na brzuchu Harry’ego.  
  
— Powiedziałeś mi: „Nie” — wymamrotał, starannie zachowując neutralny ton.  
  
Prawie miesiąc temu, Harry jasno powiedział, że nie zamierza rozwinąć tego zainteresowania, które rozkwitało* między nimi od momentu, kiedy Salazar wypadł z magicznego lustra, które Harry i jego przyjaciele znaleźli w Pokoju Życzeń. Młodzieniec przysięgał, że był w związku i że _nigdy_ nie będzie randkował z mężczyzną, ale Salazar rozpoznał to, co między nimi było. Kompatybilna magia ignorowała takie drobiazgi, jak płeć i czas.  
  
Salazar był chodzącą cierpliwością. Myślał, że musiał poczekać na młodego mężczyznę. Spodziewał się, że zajmie to kilka lat, ale teraz...  
  
Harry zamarł w jego uścisku, ale nie wyrwał się. Zamiast tego zrelaksował się i oparł plecami o mężczyznę pozwalając, by Salazar utrzymywał go w miejscu.  
  
— Zmieniłem zdanie — powiedział.  
  
Coś ukrytego i bolesnego przebijało się poprzez te słowa. Jego dziewczyna musiała coś zrobić albo powiedzieć.  
  
Salazar chciał zaprotestować, nie miał zamiaru być substytutem lub chwilowym wytchnieniem dla Harry’ego, ale nie chciał zniszczyć magii tej chwili. _Cierpliwość_.  
  
Zwrócił głowę do jedynego święcącego punktu, który nie mrugał.  
  
— Ta jest mi nieznana.  
  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał Harry, brzmiąc na naprawdę zaskoczonego. Wyciągnął dłoń, muskając palcem krawędź iluzji. — To jest Saturn. Jedna z planet z naszego układu słonecznego.  
  
Salazar rozważał to przez chwilę, a potem wzruszył ramionami. Nie rozpoznawał jej, ale też nigdy nie był osobą wpatrującą się w niebo. Nie, żeby miał się do tego przyznać.  
  
— Opowiedz mi o innych.  
  
Harry milczał przez dłuższy moment, zanim pociągnął Salazara w kierunku centrum magicznego nieba. Wyciągnął różdżkę i za jej pomocą wskazywał gwiazdy nazywając je i łącząc, tworząc konstelacje.  
  
Czasami Harry wiedział skąd pochodziła ich nazwa i przez chwilę opowiadał o tym. Historie bogów, które znał Salazar ze swojego dawnego życia, przeniesione przez czas i bariery językowe oraz ciężki wpływ chrześcijaństwa, które uszkodziło je nieznacznie.  
  
Oparli się o siebie, owinięci w iluzję gwiazd, zapominając o wojnie toczącej się tuż za ich drzwiami.  
  
I na koniec, gdy wszystkie gwiazdy zostały nazwane, a konstelacje pokazane, Harry wyszeptał:  
  
— Umrę.  
  
Salazar wiedział, co ma na myśli. Wiedział o tym, od chwili gdy dotknął magii Harry’ego i poczuł ciemną skazę owiniętą ściśle wokół duszy, która była mocno związana z jego.  
  
— Czy powiedziałeś jej o tym? — spytał bez tchu nie będąc pewnym, czy chce to wiedzieć.  
  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
  
— Nie mogłem — przyznał, brzmiąc na załamanego.  
  
Salazar zacisnął uścisk na młodym czarodzieju i oparł czoło o tył głowy Harry’ego zwalczając chęć kichnięcia, gdy nieokiełznane włosy chłopaka łaskotały go w nos.  
  
— Sprowadzę cię z powrotem — wyszeptał.  
  
Bo magia nie mogła go tu sprowadzić tylko po to, by stracił tego, dla którego został tutaj przeniesiony.  
  
— Wiem — odpowiedział Harry z prostym i jednocześnie pięknym uśmiechem, którego Salazar nigdy u niego nie widział. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę, palcami pocierając gwiazdy, połączone w konstelacje. Wspomnienie bogów, którzy nigdy nie zostali zapomniani. — Czy wierzysz w nich, Salazarze? — zapytał bez żadnego osądu w swoim głosie.  
  
— Tak — przyznał uczciwie Salazar. — Nie jest to ślepa wiara, ale wierzę w nich. W starych bogów.  
  
Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym, zanim odwrócił się w ramionach Salazara i spojrzał na niego. Jego twarz była oświetlona przez gwiazdy.  
  
— Czy umiesz tańczyć?  
  
Salazar wiedział, że jego uśmiech był skromny, odsłaniający prawdziwą odpowiedź bez konieczności przyznania się.  
  
— Jestem w tym okropny. Bardzo, ale to bardzo okropny.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się w ten sam sposób co Salazar.  
  
— W takim razie nawzajem możemy sobie deptać po palcach — zdecydował i pociągnął mężczyznę, by ruszył razem z nim przez pokój. Nucił pod nosem, narzucając tempo kroków, których żaden z nich nie mógł dostosować.  
  
Salazar pozwolił, by tańczyli w ten sposób przez pięć minut, zanim przyciągnął Harry’ego blisko siebie i zmusił do kołysania się wraz z nim. Był to jedyny ruch w tańcu, którego Salazar nie mógł zepsuć.  
  
Harry śmiał się, gwiazdy lśniły, a Salazar wiedział, że gdy noc się skończy, rozpocznie się wojna, ale na razie wszystko było dokładnie takie jak powinno być.  
  
W tej chwili był szczęśliwy.


End file.
